Why Love You?
by Meo Short
Summary: Angel and her sister Talia has a band, but what will happen whentheir manager set's them up with another rising band, Tokio Hotel?
1. Introduction

**Why Love You? **

A Tokio Hotel love story

This is a fanfiction written by Meo Short and Yua Short. My name is Meo Short also known (in this story) as Angel. Yua is my twin sister both in reality and story, and she is known as Talia. This story is, as I said, a Tokio Hotel Love story. Okey, so over to Ammy. Ammy is a friend of mine, in England, who actually almost blackmailed me to write this story.. I have never met her, but she is still an amazing girl, so I started to write this story, because she is a huge fan (she says).

She is a total and hysterical Tokio Hotel fan, and just LOVE Georg. She is one of those «OMG Tokio Hotel is the BEST band in the world, with those kind of guy I would DIE TO GET!». Me on the other hand is a «Tokio Hotel? Sure, they're okey, but not my favorite.». Hehe and that's why I've dedicated this story to her, BUT she is not the main character in the story (haha), me and Talia!!! (HA HA)

When it comes to my language I have to say a couple of thing.  
I am from Norway, so my English is not perfect. But I'll try as hard as I can to get it right (Sorry, may be kind of lazy sometimes), and please DON'T hate me for the use of slang and the cursing. (I really do curse a lot in Norwegian)  
I am going to write in several languages, like Spanish, German (Wel, doh), French and maybe some other words or phrases. But don't worry, I am going to write the meaning of the language after the actual word or sentence.  
I am, like I said from Norway, with English as close second language (My father is Scottish) and German and a tiny bit Spanish as third language. So therefore, none of the languages is perfect, but you will understand the meaning.

Enough talk, let's get to my characters.  
In this story you got Angel, Talia, Ammy, Pete and Grey as my band, Burning Liquid. You got Bill, Tom, Gustav og Georg as Tokio Hotel. Other people so faar is Simone and Gordon, Saki, David (TH's manager), Lilly-Ann Dowee (BL's manager) and you have Alex.

About the characters:

Natalie Aduial, a.k.a Angel, is the main character in my story. She is supposed to be me and there are many facts from my life in her. She is (at the beginning of this story) 17 years old. She is originally from Australia, but she moved after her parents were killed in a car crash. Natalie was also in that crash, but she was the only one who survived. Natalie got in a come for almost a year before waking up. She does remember almost everything from the crash, but is pretending NOT TO. When she woke up, she was forced to live in a foster home. At the beginning she hated it, but where able to trust the family after a while. She started to love them all, and she feels like her stepsister Alexis is her own twin sister.  
Natalie's hair is different all the time. She has black hair, but the tip's are bleached and colored in different colors all the time. The hair is long in the front and short in the back, typical 'emo'. Her eyes are Ice Blue, but she sometimes wears lines. Natalie wears a lot of black, usually the trousers and jacket or sweater is black, and the t-shirt in one color. She loves to use almost everything black, with colored accessories. She just loves to wear spikes.  
Natalie dropped out of school two years before the accident, and never thought that she would start again. But her foster-parents forced her into a private school. Only a year and a half after that she dropped out again to focus on her new band, Burning Liquid.  
Natalie has several tattoos. She has two paw-prints on her belly line, paws from a tiger. She also has angel wings on her back which is the reason for her nickname. The last one she has is star on her wrist. The star is small and black. When it comes to piercings, there are five. One in her tongue, one regular in the ear and three down her right ear.  
Natalie is interested in languages, so she has studied a bit on her own. Now she can speak fluid English (both Australian accent and plain English), Spanish, German and a little French.  
After the accident she has become skeptical and shy against unfamiliar people. But instead of not talking to them, she hides behind her attitude. She might seem like a bitch, but when you get to know her, she is an amazing girl and sweet and loving. Btw, she doesn't like Tokio Hotel at all, and when she has decided not to like something/someone it's hard to get her actually like that thing or person.

Alexis Tala, a.k.a Talia, is also one of the main characters. She is, like I said earlier, my twin sister. In this story she is 16 years old, and lives in Orlando in Florida. She lived there almost all her life, with her mum, dad, little sister and Natalie. Originally her mum and dad are from Australia too, but they moved before Alexis was born. In Orlando they live in a big house by a lake. Alexis looks at Natalie as her twin sister and best friend, and have done that since Natalie moved in.  
Alexis had dark blond hair and purple highlights. Her hair is long and straight, but she always does something about it. Her eyes are dark green and sometimes, in sunlight, they are more wood-green. Alexis wears a lot of different clothes and styles and she borrows clothes from her twin and Ammy all the time.  
Alexis is a straight A student and has been that all her life. For her there is no problem with touring during the school semester. Alexis has a flower tattoo on her calf and regular piercings in both her ears, and that's it. She is planning to get more, but she doesn't want to go alone and she is unsure if she really wants it.  
Alexis speaks fluid English and French and learning Spanish from Natalie.  
She is a bit shy when she is in public, but on stage and with her best friend, she is as mental as Natalie She know how to speak her mind, but doesn't unless she know she is right. She is also a big fan of Tokio Hotel

The third main character in this story is Amely Spikes, a.k.a Ammy. This is my friend in England's character. She has decided who she is supposed to be, and some quotes that she wanted. So, she was born in Germany, but her family moved to Florida when she was three years old. She is 18 years old, and has not seen her family in Germany for 15 years. She doesn't quite know her family, but she really wants to get to know them. The only problem is that she doesn't have the nerve to take contact.  
Amely's hair is black, red and blue striped. She loves to color her hair, and usually does it 2-3 times a month. Her eyes are brown. Her style is almost like Natalie, but Amely likes more colors, so she mixes her clothes with Natalie. Amely had the Chinese sign for hate as tattoo on her right arm. She also has a Monroe piercing and one in the eye brow.  
Amely is also a dropout, but she dropped out after almost punching the principal, and some other problems with the teachers. Now she is taking home-schooling by herself, and sometimes with Natalie and Alexis. When it comes to languages she only speaks English, because she used to hate everything that had something to do with foreign languages. Now she wants to learn German, so she can communicate with her family, but she doesn't have the guts to ask Natalie for help.  
Amely has a really impulsive energy, which gets her in a lot of trouble. She acts before she thinks and speaks before thinking about it. She never lies and tells the truth, even though it hurts.

The other boys in the group are Eric Gray Johnson, just known as Gray and Peter Jack Siener, just known as Pete. Gray is 18 years old and from Texas. He has blue eyes and silver colored hair. He had a tattoo of a snake that starts on his wrist, the tail, and then goes over to the shoulder from the back and the head of the snake is lying over his shoulder and stops at his chest. He has been living with several foster parents after his parents gave him away as a new born child. Pete is 16 and from Tampa. He has brown eyes and blond, half long hair. He has a large family with 5 siblings and parents. He doesn't have tattoos, but has one piercing in his tongue.  
At this time Bill and Tom are 17 years old, Georg 18 years old and Gustav 16 years old. They live in Magdeburg and for the moment they are going to have a tour around in Germany.

Name of band: Burning Liquid  
Number of members: 5  
Natalie: Singer and guitar  
Alexis: Singer and guitar  
Amely: Keyboard  
Pete: Drums  
Gray: Bass  
Genre: pop/rock/alternative  
First hit: The World is mine  
Bigges hit so far: Why Love you?  
Songwriters: Natalie and Alexis, sometimes Amely.  
Manager: Lilly-Ann Dowee


	2. The concert

_**Chapter one:**_

The two girls where standing with their backs against each other. Both of them where holding a guitar and playing like it was the only thing they had ever done. The guitar solo lasted for a couple of more minutes. The crowd went wild and screamed. The girl with the neon green guitar turned around and the whole crowd saw the reason for her nickname, Angel. The angel wings on her back where huge and beautiful. She got to the microphone and started to sing again.

"If I ever find you, what will you do?  
Will you be there with me,  
After all I've been through? "

The girl, Angel, looked at her "twin sister" and smiled. After just a year of practice on guitar playing, Talia had grown pretty good. Angel could remember how interested Talia was when Angel where playing just for herself. Angel and Talia where the two who started the band. Angel smiled as she met her sister's eyes. She understood the look; "We are doing great tonight!"

"Stay with me, the world is mine.  
I love you, keep that in mind.  
If you stay, you'll be king.  
Of a world, that belongs to the queen!"

There was five members of the band, Burning Liquid. Angel and Talia, main singers and guitar players, Ammy on keyboard and the two boys, Gray and Pete, playing bass and drums. The band itself was not older than a year, but raising and all of America knew their songs. Burning Liquid was, at this time number 5 on the hit list, with the song "The World Is Mine". This night was the last night on their first tour. It would be really nice to have a small vacation. Even a small as one or two days.

"I am nothing at all, without the world,  
and nothing without you."

Burning Liquid finished the song and watched the crowd as they screamed, wanting more. Angel took the microphone and started to talk to the crowd. "Thanks for the support guys, hope you enjoyed tonight's show, the last on this tour" she said, and the crowd screamed as it they agreed. "We want to thank all of our fans who have bought our CD's, DVD's poster's and all of the other Burning Liquid accessories. Love you Guys!" Talia said. Angel laughed at her little sister, Talia usually hated to be the centre of attention, but on stage? Oh my god, she really didn't care. Burning Liquid went backstage, just to relax a couple of minutes before they had to write the autographs. Talia jumped up and down. "Last day of tour! I need a vacation!" she screamed this sentence out over and over again, and it did have some kind of melody. "Calm down Talia" Gray and Pete said in unison and started to laugh at the girl standing between them. Talia stopped and looked at them, you could see a special look in her eye. Angel met Talia's gaze and understood the meaning. They better run, and run fast! Angel laughed and smiled as if she said: Go Ahead. Suddenly Talia started to run to the boys, and they reacted immediately. She jumped and up on Gray's back. Angel started to laugh, "Piggyback ride?" Pete looked at Ammy and Angel. "Sorry Girls, I just have one back!" Angel and Ammy measured each other before both of ran after Pete. Ammy got onto his back first, but Angel did not feel like losing. She jumped and got onto Ammy's back, so all three fell to the floor. Gray and Talia came back and saw the three laying on the floor laughing. Angel sighted. "I just love to be on the top!" Pete tried to get up, but the two girls didn't get off his back. "Get off me!!" "Okey" Ammy and Angel said in unison, but refused to get off. Talia smiled. "Girls, let us go to the makeup room, we have to get in order before the autographs" Talia laughed as she saw the expression on the two boys' face's when they understood that Talia meant them too.

After 30 minutes Burning Liquid got outside to the screaming fans, still waiting for them. Since they were all screaming at the same time, none of the band members could hear what they were screaming, but the heard their name, nickname and band name through the screaming.

Pete yawned and laded down on the couch. "I am so fuckings tired" Gray complained as he entered the hotel door. Ammy came inn singing, but not very beautifully.

"Scream! 'Til you feel it  
Scream! 'Til you believe it  
scream! And when it hurts you  
scream it out loud!"

"Ammy, PLEASE!" Angel complained. "Those boys really suck!" "No, they don't! They are really good, but they are not only good, they're hawt!" she said and where almost drooling. "Get down girl, you are drooling on my magazine!" Talia said with a laugh. "Fuck you, bitch! And you..." she said angrily towards Angel. "Don't you badmouth Tokio Hotel. You have never heard them, never seen them, so don't you fuck this up!" She where now screaming right into Angel's ear. Angel lifted one of the eyebrows and looked at Ammy with a 'Calm down, you are giving me a headache' look (Don't ask, I just know how to make these looks!)

Before anyone had the time to respond, someone knocked at the hotel room door. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! People don't have any respect for rising stars anymore, fuck... I just HATE to open the door after. After just being out, being tired... FUCK!" Angel said like she was really bored and she laughed, the others laughed too. "Fuck, someone get the freaking door!"

Gray rolled his eyes and got up. Ten seconds later the others could hear "Great show, Gray! I'm so proud! I have some great news!" Ammy and Talia got up. "Lilly-Ann!" they screamed and ran to the door. Lilly-Ann, Burning Liquid's manager went into the living room with Ammy, Talia and Gray walking behind her. Angel got up and gave her manager a hug. "Great show guys, I have some news for You!" Lilly-Ann said with a smile. "Unless it's about my vacation, I don't think I want to hear it" Talia smiled ironically. "Sorry guys. You have three or four days of vacation before you go on a new tour!" Lilly-Ann smiled as she saw their looks. "What the fuck? Only a couple of days?" Ammy, who were hoping for a week or two with vacation, where almost crushed. "Fuck, all work and no fun!" mumbled Pete. "If that is all the vacation I get, I will go to bed right..." Angel checked the invisible watch "... now!" She got up and where about to go to the bedroom she shared with Talia.

"Wait, I haven't told you the good news yet!" Lilly-Ann said and everyone stopped. "Alone you won't get very far, so we have hocked you up with another rising band. Their manager and I think that this is a good idea. You will help each other to get further than alone."Angel sighted and sat down again, so did everyone else. "I have hocked you up with..." she waited a couple of seconds before she revealed the secret. "Tokio Hotel!"


	3. Tokio Hotel?

_**Chapter two:**_

"WHAT!!" two voices screamed in unison. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?" they screamed again. "It's true!" Lilly-Ann smiled. At that time you could hear one voice scream of happiness and one started cursing like hell. "YEAH! I get to meet Tokio Hotel! I GET TO MEET GEORG!" Ammy screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK???" Angel started. "You do know that I so fuckings hate those, those, ugly badass... FUCK! I HATE TOKIO HOTEL, GOD DAMIT" Angel was speechless. How could Lilly-Ann do that to her? Her manager hocked Burning Liquid with the band she, Angel hated the most. She didn't think that these thought might be a little selfish, but when one in the band don't function, no one function. So this whole tour would be a rather bad idea if they totally sucked. That would be a risk, a risk she didn't want to take, think about the fans. But, think again, more fans, both from Tokio Hotel and themselves. But, am I selfish? No... NO... "Fuck you, I NOT selfish!" she screamed before thinking. "Yes you are. This is a good opportunity to get more fans, more status. More of the good things." Lilly-Ann said. "Hell, you are selfish. WHAT ABOUT US? WE WANT TO MEET THEM!" Ammy screamed out. "Well, I'll tell you the reasons I don't want to tour with them. One: If one or more of us don't like them, the band won't function as usual. Two: If the band doesn't function and we have a tour, that tour will suck. We might lose a lot of fans. Tree: If we play with Tokio Hotel, we might lose fans that hate Tokio Hotel. Four: The only thing that will happen is that it will be an inner band relationship. If someone breaks up, we'll lose fans. I am NOT interested in that. Besides, I just can't stand Tokio Hotel." Angel said with a smile. "Well, the rest of us DO LOVE THEM!" Ammy was furious. "Amely! Ask the others. It's only you who LOVES Tokio Hotel. The other doesn't!" Angel said, using her friend's real name for once. "Or do you?" The two boys just looked at me in a funny way, and seemed like they didn't give a shit and with a "nah!" they went back to whatever they were doing before. "Talia? Sweet, sweet Alexis.. What about you?" Ammy said almost kissing Talia's foot. "Well, they are not my favorite band, but I think they are OK... But, I can't see anything wrong in touring with them!" Talia said with a apologetic smile to her twin sister. "Fuck?" Angel said in a totally weird way. Everyone except Angel started to laugh. "Fuck... Fuck you!" she said and walked out of the hotel room.

"What... What did we do to piss her off?" Pete said, he really sounded confused. "You are so stupid!" Gray said with an arrogant tone. Alexis sighted "So, why do you think pissed her off, Grey?" Gray thought for a second or maybe ten seconds. Then he started to laugh. "I don't know..." everyone started to laugh with him. Except Talia, who where just standing there thinking. "Is it right? What if Angel is right?" She looked at Lilly-Ann. "Tell Tokio Hotel's manager..." she stopped thinking for a second "Tell them that we will join them on the tour"  
Ammy screamed of happiness and started to jump on the couch. Talia looked out the hotel room window and watched a shadow quite like Angel walking away in the rain.

"I walk this empty street.  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams.  
Where the city sleeps.  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone"

Angel where singing to herself while walking down the street. She needed to think about things. Angel stopped for a second and looked up in the skies. She just loved the rain. Just the feeling, raindrops washing down her face. Melting together with the salty tears. Without even noticing, she had started crying. The tears and the raindrops washed away the makeup from the show. "Why?" she asked herself, thinking about her life, one more time. She could remember an autumn night 3 years ago. Her and her parents had been at the police station, again. Angel and her friends had been taken in by the police because they had been making trouble, again. Her parents were disappointed, she had promised to be at school that day, but she had dropped out of school 2 years earlier. They tried everything so she could get a fine education and a good life. At this point, they where almost giving up. No one said anything. Angel was mad at her dad, he was strict and where used to punish his own daughter. He slapped her across her face and turned away, walking towards the car. Angel loved both her mum and dad, and knew that her father was raised that way. In the car, she was crying for the first time in years. This was the first time he had actual hit her. The only thing hurting her more was her mother's silent tears. The next thing she could remember was the trailer moving fast towards the little Mini Morris that her father borrowed by a friend.

Her tears fell silently to the ground. She wouldn't think about the next thing that happened, it just hurt her so much. Over and over again she could see their dead faces, right before everything went black. Why did she have to see this accident over and over again? She just hated it. She hated that she where the only one survived the accident. Angel's tears and the rain had done their job. Angel was soaked wet, but she couldn't care less. "I'm looking like a mess anyways!" she said, to what she thought was only herself. "No, you don't look like a mess" a strange voice said. Angel startled and almost jumped around to see the voice's owner.


	4. Alex

_**Chapter three:**_

The teenage boy where standing 6 feet's away from her. He where just watching her closely. He was a typical 'emo-kid'. Black hair with a fringe covering one of his eyes. His clothes where black and he was wearing spikes. Angel watched him and came to the conclusion that he couldn't be older than 18 years old. He was kind of cute.

"You are not looking like a mess" he said one more time. "Thanks…" she said silently. He sat down on the swing on her left side. "What are you doing out here?" he said and looked at her. "Shouldn't you have a bodyguard with you?" Angel didn't answer. He looked down, took of his sweater and gave it to Angel. "It's cold, it's raining and you are wet! If I'm not entirely wrong, you are suppose to sing on tour or concert soon again" Angel smiled weakly and putted on the sweater. "I... I'm only out here to think!" Angel said, not entirely a lie. "Well, it is a god place to think about stuff. That much I know" he replied. Angel got up and placed herself in front of him. "I just don't know what to do! My manager has hocked the band up with another band. But I really HATE that band" she said, sounding maybe a bit more aggressive than she meant to. "Whoa, calm down girl. Its okey to hate someone, but you don't always have to show It." he smiled and raised one eyebrow. "But, how?" Angel asked. "Well, you don't have to say; I hate you. What if you take it out just by comments?" he smiled. "Seems like you are used to badmouth people" Angel stuck her tongue out. The boy just laughed. "Charming" he really had a sexy smile and Angel felt weak. "Sorry...I" Angel said, but the hot guy in front of her interrupted her. "Hey, no worries" Angel laughed. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name" she started over. Now he started laughing too. "Alex... Just Alex and you?" Angel looked at him. "Like you don't know..." she said with a sight. "Anyways, if you don't, it's Natalie… Or my stage name is Angel" Alex smiled. "I know I just wanted to hear you say It." he said and blushed just a little. Angel smiled and looked around. "What are you doing here?" The boy smiled and replied. "I'm only here to, ah, think" "Clever boy" she said with a smile.  
"Come on, let me walk you home. Before you get sick" he said and got up from the swing and offered her his arm. "Come on lovely!"

Talia walked around in the room like crazy. "Where the HELL is she. Fuck, she shouldn't have left this hotel. And not alone" "Calm down Talia... Or didn't you take your pill this morning?" Gray said. "What? Are you using pills?" Pete said surprised. Talia went over to Pete and hit him in his stomach. "Arrgh, she is SO dead when she comes home" Talia said furious. "You don't have to hit me when you are angry with Angel!" Pete said rubbing his stomach. "I know, it just felt SO good!" Talia said, almost smiling. Gray laughed and gave Talia a friendly hug. "You have been hanging too much with Angel" Now Talia laughed, but soon the tears where falling. "I hope nothing have happened to her.. She have been out for hours" she cried so Gray's chest.

"Well, I guess you have to show the way.. Since I have NO idea where you guys live" Alex said with a smirk. Oh my god, he was so hot. Angel felt weak by every smile. And every touch made her long for more. She was shivering, it was so cold outside. Alex looked at her and saw the shiver. So he laid his arm around her shoulders. Angel smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. Soon they arrived at the hotel and they sneaked passed the reception and into the elevator. Angel started to laugh and looked at Alex. He smirked in a really sexy way and then he leaned towards her and sweetly kissed her lips. Angel could feel his cold lips against hers and kissed him back. She could feel how insecure he was, and was sure that he just couldn't control himself. But seriously, she didn't mind. He laid one of his hands on her back and the other one on her waist. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her more eagerly. Alex took her hands and placed them behind his neck.  
*PLING*  
the elevator door opened and an older pair stood looking at them is shock. Angel gazed at them for a second and continued to kiss Alex. Between the kisses she said "Sorry... this is... Not my... floor" before hitting the button that closes the elevator door. "This is outrageous" they could hear the old lady say offended. They both started to laugh and where still laughing when they, together went out of the elevator. They walked over to hotel room 483 and Angel where about to open, but stopped for a second when she heard some noises inside the room.

"She is not gone forever Talia. You know that she know how to take care of herself. No problem to kick some ass. You have seen how she tackles me and Pete?" Gray comforted Talia. She smiled weakly and replied. "You are right. She just went for å walk. And she will be back soon!" Lilly-Ann smiled. "Good girl!" Ammy where exhausted after jumping in the couch for almost an hour. Pete yawned and took another drop of his soda. When someone knocked at the door he almost choked at the soda. He fell to the floor coughing like crazy. He got up running towards the door. "SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!" he screamed.

Angel sighted and knocked at the door. She heard someone cough like crazy and then... "SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!" She sighted again and walked 3 steps backwards, dragging Alex with her. "Huh?" Alex said with a confused look. Just a short second later Pete ran through the door. "WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU TRYING TO DROWN ME!" he screamed before he saw who it was. Angel walked past him hitting him hard with her fist. Then she walked into the living room with Alex right behind her.

"ANGEL!" Talia screamed. "What the fuck do you think you are... Who is that?" she looked curious at Alex. "Lilly-Ann" Angel said. "Tell something-Hotels manager that will tour with them" Ammy screamed again and jumped over to Angel and hugged her. "Thank you... Love you, love you, LOVE YOU!" she even kissed Angel on her cheek. Talia gave her sister a hug and whispered "I'm proud of you" and then she went over to Alex and kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you for whatever you did, and for bringing my twin sister home" Alex blushed and said "No worries!" Angel grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something down. Alex looked at Angel and said. "I think I have to get home and change..." Angel smiled at walked him to the door. "I don't blame you..." she said and kissed him. He kissed back and she could feel the tummy butterflies. While kissing she gave him a small note.

"Call me anytime. 90233612  
Love from Angel  
xxx"

Angel went back to the living room. "We're meeting them for one reason and one only" Angel said. "What?" everyone said in unison. "It's getting pretty boring to bully you..." Angel said with a devilish smile.


	5. To Germany

_**Chapter four:**_

*On the plane to Germany*  
Angel was still pissed at someone. She wasn't sure who, but the one who got the tickets. They, of course, got first class, BUT Angel didn't have Talia by her side. Talia where sitting four seats up and three to the left. Angel saw that Pete looked at her. "Fuck you!" she whispered and gave him the finger. He couldn't hear what she said, but he took the point.  
Four seats up and three to the left in front of Angel, sat Talia reading a book. Ammy where sitting three seats up and one to the right talking to some hot random guy. Pete sitting on the other side of the plane where totally bored. Gray on the other hand, four seats behind her, where sleeping. "Fuck... Should I do something?" Angel thought to herself. Everyone on the first class, even those who were sleeping seemed bored. Angel took off her seatbelt and found her acoustic guitar. She tried the guitar out first, just to check that it was okey. She started to play the intro to "Through Glass" by Stone Sour.

"I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head"

Angel started to sing. She had everyone's attention by now. Talia had turned around and looked at her sister. Angel where sitting at her seat singing and playing her guitar. She started to sing the first chorus.

"How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes "

"You can't expect a bit of hope  
so while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me"

Seemed like Talia wanted to sing after all... She had interrupted Angel in the middle of the song, starting to sing along. Talia just couldn't keep still when she could sing in front of people. She could feel how much she loved to sing, and to have the attention of everyone. She used to be a lot different before Angel came down from the skies.

"'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
but No one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head"

After singing the whole song and a couple of more, the audience where quite happy for the free concert. They had been singing with them and stuff. One of the stewardesses had put on the speaker, so the other people on the plane could hear the two girls sing.

"Finally!" Angel said and sighted. "FINALLY!" she screamed out over the whole runway. She where the only one of the band outside the plane right now. Talia came running out of the plane and jumped up on Angels back and gave her a huge hug. "Angel! I missed YOU!" she said holding around Angel in a big hug. Angel lost the balance and both of them fell to the ground. "GET OFF ME YOU BUG!" Angel started to scream as she laughed with Talia. Pete and Gray came over to them and gave each of them a helping hand. They got up and saw Ammy come over to them with a evil grin on her face. "Idiots..." she smiled. Their manager, Lilly-Ann, smiled at the two girls. They where sixteen and seventeen years old. They were just kids, but now, they had to act like adults. They where suppose to be stars, and just go from kids to adults just because their talents. She felt like she had been taking away their whole youth, and that's why she didn't care if they acted like kids. They were used to act like adults, which is why she thought that it was important to let them play. She smiled again. And the publicity where good. They had been through headlines like "How old are these guys?", "Stars acting like kids" and of course they had been labeled as gay. The reason where the hugging between the girls and the "I Love You"s and the kisses. They had never kissed each other lips, but on their cheek. And of course two rumors. One about Angel and Talia being in family and therefore twincest, and the other one about them not being in family and therefore a gay rumor. And again, of course Ammy where a part of that rumor too.

But the three girls had no problems through the rumors. They had gone through it telling their fans that they loved each others, but not more than sisterly love. Even their relationship with Pete and Gray where sisterly love too. The fans knew that they weren't in love, and trusted their ideals. And of course when Angel interrupted and told people on live TV that none of them could care less about people who thought those things about them. Lilly-Ann could remember it like it was yesterday.

"Why do people think that this..." Angel said and kissed Talia at her cheek. "... is twincest? This is a simple proof of the love I have for my sister. And there is no actual LOVE... but still love.. GAAAH! How can I explain without YOU taking it the wrong way...? I am sure that I could kiss anyone... It can be a stage kiss, or a kiss of passion. But if I don't have feelings for that person, the kiss won't mean anything."

Talia looked at her, really surprised. "DONT YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR ME AT ALL?" she said ironically. The crowd started to laugh. They understood what Angel where telling them. "But, like I said, we, or at least I give a shit about what people think. If they have nothing better to do than making the twincest pictures with me and Talia, I feel bad for them... What a life, you know?"

"Helloo? Earth to Lilly-Ann?" Ammy laughed and waved with her hands in front of the manager's face. Lilly-Ann laughed. "Sorry, where thinking about something..." she said. "Yeah right" they could hear two voices say. Angel and... Talia? Gray laughed. "Talia, like I've said before, you have been hanging too much with Angel" They were all still laughing when they walked out of the airport. Even with the circumstances, Angel thought that this was going to be a great day.


	6. Our new home

_**Chapter five:**_

Outside the airport they could see a limousine. A big and black limousine. "Ah, perfect!" Angel smiled behind her sunglasses. Talia and Ammy's eyes widened and they longed to get inside. Pete and Gray seemed like they had lost the ability to talk. A tall guy came out of the limousine and walked up to them. "Are you Lilly-Ann Dowee and the band Burning Liquid?" he asked and scanned them. Lilly-Ann seemed a bit scared of this big guy, but went over and introduced herself with a handshake. Angel went over. "I'm Natalie Aduial, better known as Angel. Main singer, guitar player and one of the creators of the band" He took her hand and said only "Saki, bodyguard" Talia went over. "I'm Alexis Tala, or Talia. I'm singer, guitar player and also creator of the band. Angel is my twin sister." Saki lifted one of the eyebrows and looked at the two girls. "Unbiological twin..." Angel said and Saki smiled for the first time. Ammy took Saki's hand. "Amely Spikes, known as Ammy. I'm singing and playing keyboard" The two boys introduced themselves too before Saki opened the limousine and let them inside.

The limousine was HUGE! Larger on the inside than the outside. They all went inside and the limousine driver started to drive. Everyone where talking and having a good time. They were drinking some too. Angel decided to sit in the front and opened the window to the driver and Saki. They were talking, but stopped when the window opened. "Hey, don't mind me!" Angel said sweetly. "Something wrong?" Saki said and looked at her. "Nope, I just want some information, someone to talk to" she said and took a sip of the champagne. Saki seemed to be relaxed when she said that there where nothing wrong. "What do you want to know, young lady?" asked the old man behind the wheel. Angel smiled. "Call me Natalie. Where are we, and where are we going?" Saki pointed in the airports direction. "That is Tempelhof International Airport, better known as Berlin Tempelhof" he said. The driver looked at her in the mirror. "We are going to Madgeburg, where you are going to live with Simone Kaulitz, Gordon Trümper and the twins, Bill and Tom Kaulitz. I guess that it will take about 2 hour's driving." he said. Angel took another sip of the Champagne. Saki looked suspicious at her. "Are you old enough to drink?" he said strict. Angel looked at him with the cutes and most innocent look. "No, not yet!" she said with a cute smile. Saki warmed up and smiled dejected. Angel where a sweet girl, and seemed like a girl with common sense. She could take care of herself, still he wanted to take care of her, like the rest of the 'family'. Even thou she had only known her for a couple of minutes he felt a kind of responsibility over her. She, and maybe her twin, looked so vulnerable, so young. "Can anyone of you two a story?" Angel said with an angelic smile. The limousine driver laughed. "I used to be a soldier. During World War Two, I was one of them fighting against Hitler" Angel looked at him for a moment. "Seriously? Can you tell something?" she said making herself comfortable where she was sitting. Saki smiled at the old man, and then looked over to Angel.

Pete and Gray had taken out the alcohol and gave to the girls. They were getting very drunk. Pete, Gray, Ammy and Talia. Talia, as the youngest, where almost sleeping. She hadn't been drinking too much, but it was one of the first times she had been drinking. Pete and Gray where so drunk that they were screaming, singing and dancing in the back. Not only that but they had open the window on the roof. And now they were screaming into the night outside the limousine. Ammy where pretending to be some German star, singing to the music, not thinking about that she didn't know the words. Lilly-Ann, not used to drink, had passed out. The only one still, well almost, sober where surprisingly enough was Angel. She was usually the one drinking the most, and she where the one who where started to drink earlier than the others. Angel had been drinking since 8 th grade. But now, she where sitting in front, listening to the old man's history from World War 2. Angel where almost spell bounded by his words. Saki looked over at her and saw that she where almost sleeping. She opened and closed her eyes and trying concentrate on the history. "Klaus, she is sleeping. You can tell her more later" Saki said and smiled to the old man.

"Angel, Angel, wake up!" Angel opened her eyes. She was so fuckings tired. The voice calling for her, she couldn't recognize it. She looked into Saki's friendly eyes. Then he walked over to the others to try to wake them up. Angel felt like hell, or like a mess. "What ever" she whispered to herself. Talia wouldn't wake up. She was probably still knocked out because of the alcohol. She could see that Ammy was awake, but so drunk that she could barely walk. Klaus, the limousine where helping Ammy out of the car. Saki took the two boys, and left behind where Angel and Talia. Angel thought that since she was sober, well almost anyways, she could take Talia by herself. She carried Talia out and Saki said "Can you take her by yourself?" Angel had Talia on her back now. "No problem!" she said walking after Saki and Klaus. "What about Lilly-Ann?" Saki turned around, still holding Pete and Gray. "We are taking her to a hotel room later, just going to get you guys in here first!"

Saki knocked at the door and soon they could her someone walk inside the house. A man, not so old, probably the twins' stepfather opened. "Gordon!" Saki greeted Gordon and Gordon let them in. "Let me help you!" whispered Gordon to Angel and took Talia off her back. "Thanks" Angel said, whispering and yawned at the same time. Gordon followed Angel into a bedroom. He went over to the bed and laid Talia under the quilt. "Want to sleep in here tonight?" he asked and Angel nodded. "Okey, good night then, see you tomorrow" he said, smiled to her and walked out of the room. Angel looked around. The room was beautifully decorated, with a huge bed, a walk-in closet and an own bathroom. Angel walked over to the huge bed. She was so tired and with a headache. She didn't even take off her clothes. She didn't feel like taking the quilt over herself. She just lay down on the bed, trying to sleep. She looked over at the radio watch at the night table. 04.34. Oh my fuckings god. It was SO late, and still she didn't feel like sleeping. She turned around, with her face to her sister's face. "Good night, sweety!" Angel said and closed her eyes.  
She closed her eyes, not knowing that within six hours, she would be waked up by the one person she didn't want to meet.


	7. The Rejection

_**Chapter six:** _

"ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL!"

What an annoying sound. She hated loud noises as the first noise in the morning. She HATED to be waked up this way. Fuck...

"ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL!"

Fuck, shut up voices... Shut the fuck up... Let me sleep! Angel dragged the quilt over her head, like that was going to stop the voices.

"ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL, ANGEL!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Angel screamed and opened her eyes. On her left side, she could see Talia, sleeping... Or just still knocked out by the alcohol. On the right side...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed, she felt her pulse going crazy. "AMMY!!!! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Ammy laughed and layed down on the bed again. Angel could see that she was hyper as hell. She had been standing screaming into Angel's ear. It was a miracle that Talia was still asleep, or knocked out. "Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel, do you know what? Wanna know, you know?" Ammy really where hyper. What could be so fuckings important? Angel loved to sleep. She didn't just love it, but she really needed it, to be a nice person. Angel had that kind of personality that was a hell if she was in a bad mood. Angel got up, looking at Ammy's face. "What?" she said, really grumpy. "We are here! WE ARE HERE!" Ammy screamed, jumping up and down at the bed. "No shit dumbass... You're kidding me!" Angel said, walking over to the bathroom. "Well, takes one to know one!" Ammy said, sticking out her tongue. "I get to meet Georg! I get to meet Tokio Hotel!" Angel washed her face and started to get dressed. Now she where now wearing a miniskirt and a strapless top. Then she put on makeup listening to Ammy and how great it was to be in Germany, in the same house as Tokio Hotel and that she soon could meet Georg. "Ammy, please. Shut the fuck up.. Even if its just for one minute!" Angel said yawning. Ammy did shut up. Angel where actually surprised when it went more than 30 seconds and still no sound. She got out of the bathroom and saw Ammy sit on the bed. She was holding her breath and right now she was turning red. "OKEY, breath goddamit! How am I suppose to tell the fans that you suffocated because I told you to shut up?" Angel sighted. Ammy where about to breath, but instead of inhale, she started, once again, to talk about Tokio Hotel and Georg. Angel looked over at Talia, still asleep. Angel where just standing, and looking at her sisters sweet and innocent face. "Get the fuck up!" spit Angel out and took Ammy's hand dragging her out of the room! Ammy continued to talk nonstop. "This is so cool" Ammy said smiling turning into the room that seemed like a living room. Angel followed her friend is silence. Ammy walked right into the kitchen still with Angel right behind. "And this is the kitchen! And this is Simone and Gordon" Ammy said and Angel snapped back to reality. Simone went over to Angel and gave Angel a hug. Angel hugged her back thinking about that she couldn't even remember the last hug se got from her own mum. "Hello again Angel. Did you sleep well?" Gordon said with a smile, while he read the newspaper. Angel just smiled and yawned. "Well, as good as possible when someone wake you up by screaming into your ear" she said with an evil grin over at Ammy. Ammy started to whistle and walked out of the room apparently not wanting to stay in the same room as Angel when she was in a bad mood. "You want something, darling?" Simone asked sweetly, looking at Angel. "Eh... No thanks, not yet I think" Angel said uncertain. Angel covered her mouth by the next yawn. She just wanted to lay down sleeping the rest of the day. "If you are tired, you could go back to bed" Gordon said over the paper. Angel smiled sweetly. "I don't think that I could fall into sleep again. Besides, I think Amely would be rather disappointed by that decision." Gordon laughed. "Yeah your friend seems to be quite excited about being here. She has been up since we got up" "Well, to honest, she's a huge fan... Especially of Georg" Angel sighted. Gordon and Simone laughed. "That happens a lot around here... Believe us!" Angel yawned again. "Sit down, darling!" Simone said and pointed at the table and chairs around it. "You sure you don't want anything? Something to drink maybe? Something warm?" Simone said, it was like she wanted to be at Angel's service. "Ehm, maybe a coffee" Angel said, yawning again. "A coffee?" Gordon said surprised and looked at Angel. She didn't take much notice of that. Simone gave her the coffee cup and Angel started to drink. It was so hot. She could feel the coffee burn down her throat. She had never liked the taste of coffee, but she was now used to it. "Why drink it, when you don't like it?" Talia had asked her. "Because..!" was the only answer she could come up with. "How old are you?" asked Gordon suddenly. Angel looked at him before answering. "Seventeen" she said to his big surprise. "Whoa, wouldn't have thought that..." he said slowly, looking at her. Simone where about to say something, but she was interrupted by a voice, talking constantly. Ammy and Talia got inside the kitchen. "This is my twin sister, Alexis" Angel said pointing at a sleepy Talia. "My unbiological twin. And Talia, you look quite awake" Angel said smiling, and if was possible, you could hear the sunshine in Angel's voice. "Okey, now you're even more scaring than when you're in a bad mood" Ammy said almost backing off. "Hey, I'm not that bad after the first coffee" Angel said innocent. Everyone laughed.

"Why are you laughing? I tried to sleep" a tired voice said. Everyone turned around looking for the voices owner "Good morning dear" Simone smiled to her youngest son. "Everyone this is Bill. Bill this is Amely, Alexis and Natalie" Simone smiled. Bill smiled back. "Also known as Ammy, Talia and Angel, the female part of Burning Liquid" he replied and sat down on a chair. Angel raised one eyebrow, not impressed. This guy or he looked more like a girl. His hair where black with highlights and it was straightened, so it was just hanging down. On stage his hair where standing out everywhere. He had one pierced eyebrow and when he talked, she could see that he had his tongue pierced too. His features where really feminine. He really was a girly-man.  
Only Talia noticed and gave her sister a shut-the-fuck-up!-look. "Where is Tom?" Simone asked Bill. "Fast asleep I think. You know that he doesn't get up this early." "Early?" Talia said surprised. "Yeah, you should see him on tour when we have a couple of days off. It's not often that he is up earlier than 17.00" Bill said and started to eat what Simone had made for him. "Just like someone else I know" Ammy said laughing. Angel gave her a look. "If only looks could kill!" Talia laughed. Angel got up and walked out of the room. Talia sighted and said "She is so depressing sometimes."

Angel sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Nothing on TV" she said, almost singing it out. They didn't sit alone that long, someone came down the stairs. This guy had dreadlocks and baggy clothes. Really baggy Angel thought. He came down yawning, but when he saw Angel he where rubbing his eyes, like he didn't think that what he saw was real. He went over to the couch and layed one arm around Angel's shoulders.

Tom looked at the girl on the couch. She was dressed just as he loved that girls did. She was wearing a small miniskirt and a little top, strapless. Her body was perfect, as far as he could see. He walked over and layed one arm around her. "Hello baby! Where did you come from? My dreams?" he said flirty. "Touch me with that hand, and I'll make sure that the hand never touch ANYTHING again!" the girl said. Tom looked at her for one second. NO GIRL had ever turned him down before. "Oh, a tough one" he said playing with his lip piercing. She is almost giving in, Tom thought with a satisfied smile. Angel leaned over to Tom and whispered something to his face. "Go kiss your sister!" Tom got up, not understanding what he did wrong. "Don't have to be so rude!" he mumbled and walked to the kitchen.

"Tom, sweety, this is Amely and Alexis" Simone said to Tom when he came in and sat down. "And who is out there?" he said, still a bit annoyed. "That's Natalie or Angel, her stage name." Bill said taking a sip of his tea. Tom let a snort out and took a bite of his breakfast. Talia sighted. "What did she say now?" Talia said, almost laughing. "What makes you believe that she did something?" he snorted. Talia smirked. "Believe me, I know my twin!" Tom looked surprised at Talia. "Twin?" Ammy laughed. "Unbiological twin" she said. "What did she do, Tom? Did she reject you?" Bill said laughing. "No!" he said, not sounding very convincing. "She rejected him..." Talia smiled and walked out to Angel.

"Angel, what did you just do?" Talia laughed. "I rejected him!" Angel replied."And I told him to kiss his sister!" Talia laughed "You know that Bill is a boy, right?" Angel stopped laughing. "No shit. You're kidding me right?" Talia laughed again. Tom came in again with Ammy and Bill behind him. "Oh my god, the cavalry has arrived!" Angel said, zipping through the TV channels. "What's the matter with you?" Tom said, he didn't sound mad, but maybe a bit hurted. "Hmm, you tell me!" Angel said and got up from the couch. Now Tom could see whole Angel. She's beautiful, he thought. Angel layed down the remote control and walked upstairs. "Slateron!" Angel said and waved. "Au revior!" Talia laughed and followed her sister. Tom, Bill and Ammy where left alone in the living room. "What the hell did just happen?" Bill said with a grin.

Dictionary:

"Slateron" = See you later on

"Au Revior" = See ya


	8. Lets steel a car, Talia

_**Chapter seven:** _

So this is suppose to be my room for the next... how long? Angel thought looking around in her new bedroom. Talia where sitting on her bed watching Angel unpack. "I can't believe that you told him off" Talia said looking at the mirror on the roof over the bed. "Nah, you know, players have always been my kind of boys, but I'm getting sick of it" Angel said. Gordon came in the door. "Getting settled?" he said with a beautiful smile. "Yeah, starting to unpack, but I have NO idea where to start" Talia and Angel started to laugh. Angel stopped laughing. "I'm serious. I don't know where to start" she said pointing at the ten suitcases. Gordon looked shocked. "Are all those yours?" Talia and Angel laughed again. Gordon sat down on Angel's bed. "Well, hell yeah! This is my belongings for all the years I've been on road, hotels and basically not home. I got one suitcase of underwear, one with jeans, three with t-shirts, one with sweaters, one with hair and makeup, one with different kinds of accessories, one with shoes and one with other things" Angel said counting at her fingers. Gordon didn't say anything, he was still shocked. Talia and Angel laughed by his look. "Well, just so you know, I got ten too. And Ammy just have nine. The boys got five each, I think" Talia said, thinking. Gordon still didn't say anything. "Are you okey?" Angel said. He started to laugh "To pack all my clothes, I think I might need 3 suitcases" Talia and Angel laughed with him. "Talia, this is yours by the way, I'm just gonna go and put it on your bed" Angel said. "THEN, we can go shopping!" Talia smirked. "Like your plan twin" Angel walked out of the room, leaving Talia and Gordon to talk alone. Angel smiled as she turned and walked over to what she thought was Talia's room.

"Still a bit in shock, Gordon?" Talia laughed and got up from the bed. "Come, let's go downstairs. Angel will be back soon, and then we are going out shopping." Gordon smiled and followed Talia down. "Where have you two been?" Simone asked smiling when they came into the living room. "We have been talking. Gordon, Angel and me. And Angel and I have shocked Gordon almost to a heart attack" Talia said. "Why?" asked Simone curious. Talia started to explain the suitcases. In the end of the story, Simone started to laugh. "That is even more than what my boys bring along on tour" Talia turned red. "Well, we need that stuff" All three started to laugh. "Yeah, I bet you do" Simone replied. "What's so funny?" Ammy came into the room. "They don't believe that we need all the stuff we have in our suitcases" Talia snorted. Ammy laughed too. "Believe me, we do" she stuck out her tongue. "Ammy, wanna go with me and Angel, shopping? We thought about getting to know this city." Talia asked Ammy. "Sure" she said with a huge smile. "If you girls want a guide, it's just to ask any of us" Simone said. "Thanks, but maybe another time. We are getting pretty used to learn a city alone. This shopping trip is like a tradition, but maybe we could meet later for lunch or dinner?" Talia smiled and Simone and Gordon just couldn't say no. "Okey, what about eating at the..." Gordon started, before Talia interrupted. "Remember, we don't know this place yet. You find a place we can eat, and then we meet at one place, okey?" Gordon and Simone laughed. "Yeah, that's okey"

Angel walked over to the room she thought was Talia's. She where holding Talia's shoes, opened the door and walked in. The first thing she noticed was that this wasn't a typical 'Talia' room. The next thing she noticed was the two persons laying on the bed. They were sharing passionate kisses, holding each other tight. None of them had shirts on, 'cause they were on the floor. Bill and Tom noticed that someone had opened the door. Angel looked at them in despise, then turned away, walking out the door saying "That's some sick shit!" Both Bill and Tom got up from the bed, embarrassed as hell. "Scheiße!" Tom took his t-shirt on. "Angel... Angel, wait!" he said, trying to run after Angel, but Angel had already reached the stairs. "Man, she's fast!" he said to himself. He ran downstairs after her. "Angel wait up" Tom said, grabbing Angel's arm. "Angel, I..." he stopped. They were in the living room and they were not alone. Simone, Gordon, Ammy and Talia where standing there looking at them curiously. "Can we talk?" he said, wanting to walk away. "Nope, I don't have time!" she said with an evil grin. Tom didn't like this, what was she planning to do? Tom looked at her with a look that clearly said please. Angel's look was merciless, like she said believe me, I'm gonna get you down! "Ammy, Talia, are you coming?" said Angel with a sweet smile and walked out the front door. "What was that all about?" they could her Simone ask her oldest son, before closing the door.

"Yeah, what the hell was all about?" Talia said. "Nothing" Angel smiled with an angelic smile. "Angel!" Talia said, mad about being left out. Telling you later, she formed with her mouth. "How do we get there?" Talia asked. Ammy looked at Angel "Do you have a plan?" Angel smirked. "Of course!" she said, pulling up a key from her pocket. "Let's drive!" Talia looked at the key. "Who owns that key?" she said suspicious. "Well, right now?" Angel asked with a evil grin. Talia sighted. Angel walked over to a huge car. "I just LOVE Cadillac's... Especially when the Cadillac is not mine" she said opened the car and started it. "Ah, I love this sound" she said and smirked as she, Ammy and Talia drove away from the house. "What do you guys wanna se first?" Angel said with her eyes on the road. "Hm, I need some new clothes!" Ammy said. "Me too, I want something new for the first concert here in Germany" Talia laughed and looked at the CD's in the car. "Hmm, this is weird. The owner of this car has one of our CD's. Seriously, not one, but two... No three. One CD and two singles. Who's car is this?" Angel didn't say anything. Is he really a fan of us? "ANGEL! EYES ON ROAD!" Talia screamed. "Hey, calm down, twin. I was looking at the road..." Angel smiled and laughed. "Yeah, you where having your eyes on road, but you weren't here" Ammy laughed with Angel. Only Talia didn't laugh. "It's nothing to laugh about. This is seriously business. I mean it" Talia said, frightened. "Relax Talia! We're soon going shopping" Angel said with a smirk.

"What was that about?" Simone asked her oldest son, as the youngest son came down the stair. "Well, nothing. It's nothing to talk about" Tom said and turned around. He started to walk up the stair, Bill still standing facing the window. He walked on, but stopped when Bill started to talk. "You know they borrowed your car, right?" Bill more pointed out than asked. Tom turned around just in time to see the new Cadillac drive away. Tom really had to bite down hard, not to scream out in anger. He walked up to his room, locked the door and threw himself onto his bed. With his face down into the pillow, he screamed. "What does she have against me? What the fuck did I ever to her?"

Bill sighted. What was the matter with Tom? And this new kid, Angel? He looked at the spot far away. The car drove around the corner and disappeared. "What was all that about?" Simone asked again. "Sorry mum. I have no idea. Tom has been acting all weird all morning" Bill said, still looking at the spot where the car disappeared from. "Sweety, would you do me a favor and wake the two boys up? And by the way, we are eating dinner at the Chinese place tonight. We meet the girls in town and eats together. Make sure to tell your brother" Simone asked and walked into the kitchen to make some more food. "Yeah sure..." Bill said, slowly turning around. "Are you sure that nothing is wrong?" Gordon said looking closely at his stepson. "Something at all?" "No, I'm just fine Gordon" Bill replied with a sweet smile.

"LOOK!" Ammy screamed and pointed at a store. "LOOK AT THAT!" she screamed again. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, SITT STILL WHEN I'M DRIVING!" Angel screamed back, just barely avoiding the car coming towards them. Angel felt her heartbeat and her heart was beating fast. Talia where looking as scared as Angel felt. They stopped the car and walked out. Ammy jumped over to the store, but Angel and Talia needed to breathe before walking after the living hell on her way into the store. "ANGEL, TALIA... COME IN HERE!" they could hear Ammy scream of happiness inside. They went after her. The store was a typical band-t-shirts-store. They had lots of pictures, autographs, t-shirts and other band effects. They walked over to a wall where the autographs where hanging. They had a lot, but still, the one thing that did have their attention was a wall of t-shirts. Especially two t-shirts.

Pete opened his eyes as he heard the voice. "Wake up you!" it said. "It's almost 3 PM. And breakfast is ready" The girl in front of him was beautiful. She had black hair with white highlights, she was wearing makeup and... Oh my god, that's no girl... That's a boy! Pete thought when he took at second look, the gir... no boy walked out. Pete got up. "Ahhh, headache!" he mumbled.  
Bill walked over to the next room. "Hey you! Wake up, its breakfast soon." Bill said shaking the boy's shoulder. "What time is it?" the boy asked, not opening his eyes. "Almost 3 PM" Bill said, leaving the room and walked over to Tom's room.  
Tom was lying on his bed, probably sleeping. He locked the door again and layed the key he used to opened the door on the desk. His brother always used to lock the door, so Bill copied the key. Tom knew that Bill had a copy, but didn't mind. Tom was so beautiful when he was sleeping. Bill knew that he had some sort of feelings for Tom, but now he wasn't sure how strong they were. When he saw the three girls for the first time, he became uncertain. Bill knew that he wasn't gay, because he had never had feelings for any guys. Other than Tom. Bill stroke away some hair from Tom's face. "To-om. Tom? Wake up!" Bill said softly. Tom slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Bill. Bill gave Tom a sweet kiss on the lips. Tom smiled and layed his head in Bill's lap.  
The silence was comfortable and they felt like they didn't need to say anything. "Mum wanted me to tell you, that we are going out to the Chinese place tonight" Bill was making small circles with his finger on Tom's stomach. "We who?" he asked, not bothering to open his eyes. "Mum, Gordon, Tokio Hotel and Burning Liquid" Bill said quietly. "WHAT!?!?" Tom said getting up from bed.


	9. Recognition

_**Chapter eight:** _

"What the fuck?" Angel said, walked over to the t-shirts and looked at them for a moment. Talia took it down and looked at it. On the front they could see the text "Paranoia!" the name of their newest song and on the back it said "Please, stop following me" who was a whole sentence in the middle of the lyric. Angel took the other t-shirt saying. "Ehhh, guys?" and pointed at the picture. Ammy, Talia and Angel stared at the t-shirts and their faces stared back at them. "Guys, look... It's me... us!" she said and held the t-shirt up next to her face. Talia started to laugh. "That is a picture taken by my mum.. You know? Right before we left for the tour... We did put it on MySpace!" Angel laughed to. "Fuck that is what I call a bad hair day! Look at you Ammy!" All three started to laugh and because of all the voices, came those who were working in the store. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he said furious before he could see them. He stopped for a second, truly surprised. "What the fuck...!?!?"

"What the fuck...!?!? ARE YOU FUCKINGS KIDDING ME?" Tom screamed and tried to get up. "Tom, please, calm down... Remember they live with us, they are going to live with us for a while and we are going on tour with them... Please, just try to be kind to them" Bill said with a sad look. Tom felt guilt about screaming to his twin for no reason at all. It wasn't his fault anyways. "Sorry" he said silently. Bill didn't say anything, but continued the circle movements on Tom's stomach. Bill layed down besides Tom and held his brother close. Bill had so much to think about and he was so unsecure about everything. He closed his eyes and slowly disappeared into sleep.  
Tom looked at his brother. Bill had both of his arms around Tom's waist. Tom got his arms around Bill's skinny body and he could feel Bill's heartbeat. It was kind of comforting just to hold his brother close, even when his 10 minutes younger twin was sleeping. Tom felt bad. He knew that it couldn't be him and Bill. They were going to find someone to love, other than each other. Their relationship wasn't allowed. One day, he had to let his baby brother go. He kissed his brothers cheek before getting up. He walked out of the room, leaving Bill on his bed, sleeping. "Sorry, bro!" he said closing the door.

"I just don't know what's the matter with Tom! He has been acting weird all day!" Simone said with concern all over her face. "What should I do? He said it was okey when Saki and David asked if it was okey that the other band could live here as long as they were here in Germany!" Simone looked at Gordon. "Relax, Simone. If he has a bad day, just let him be. It's going to get better tomorrow" Gordon said comforting. "Just don't think about that. Think about tonight instead" Tom came down stairs and started to listen to him mum and Gordon's conversation. He sat down in the stairs and looked over at them, they hadn't noticed him. "I just don't know... Something is bothering him, Gordon. And it would have been so much easier if he just told me. I kind of feel guilty about it... What did I do wrong?" she continued. Gordon gave Simone a hug. "Don't worry. He'll be okey, just let him be for a while. He'll calm down and then everything will go back to normal. Just give him some time" Tom got up and walked up the stairs again. How could he have been so selfish? He didn't think that his actions would touch the others. Fuck, I really should stop this he thought.

"Oh! My! God!" the man said. "It's... It's You!" He had a huge smile across his face. He walked up to them, still smiling. "Thanks for coming to this store! Is there anything I can do for you?" he smiled. "Well, hell yeah!" Angel said looking at the t-shirt. "What the fuck?" Ammy and Talia laughed and smiled to the store owner. "My twin wonders about this t-shirt... We have never seen or heard anything about these" Talia said with a smile. "I made these myself... You see, we couldn't get any t-shirts with you or the band on, and since you are going to have a concert here, I thought that it would be cool to have t-shirts like these. My idea, my creation and of course, MY store" he smiled proudly. "Forgive me about this, but I am one of your biggest fans here in Germany. Would you please sign a photograph to hang here in the store on this wall?" he said with hot-looking-puppy-eyes. Angel smiled seductively. "Everything for a fan" she said and smirked at him. Talia and Ammy laughed and looked over at Angel. The store owner found a Polaroid camera and smiled again. Talia couldn't do anything, but smiling back at this enthusiastic young man. "Here, let me take the pictures!" Talia said and took the camera. In silence the three girls agreed to 4 pictures. One of the store owner and each girl and one together. Ammy walked up to the store owner and smiled to the camera. The store owner had one arm round her waist and she had hers over his shoulders. The blitz went on and Ammy walked over to Talia and took the camera. Talia's picture where similar to Ammy's. Angel's turn. "Don't freak him out" Talia whispered to Angel who were walking up to the store owner. It looked like she got an idea and Talia sighted. Why couldn't she just shut up, and stop giving her sister any ideas. Angel walked over to the store owner and layed her arms around his shoulders and gave him I tight hug. He layed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled to the camera with her cheek against his. The blitz flashed and Angel smiled to the store owner. He seemed to blush a bit. Angel laughed and kissed his cheek. Talia, who had already read her sisters body language, lifted the camera again and took another picture as Angel's lips touched his cheek.

Tom walked over to the balcony. "Why is she driving me this crazy?" he asked himself out loud. "I don't even know her!" He stared out to the garden. The pool was so close that it was no problem to jump from the balcony, and Tom remembered that he and Bill always used to do that before. Lately they hadn't really done anything together. The band took all the spare time they had, so usually they went right to bed when the band-things where done. He heard that someone rang the doorbell, but didn't care. Everyone knew that he was a late sleeper, so that couldn't be to him. "TOOM! BILL!" someone screamed from down stairs. He sighted and closed the balcony door. "WHAT?" he screamed. When he walked past the bedroom doors they all opened, almost at the same time. Bill came out from his, and two guys came out from two others. Bill walked up to Tom. "This is Pete and Gray, also from Burning Liquid. Pete, Gray, this is my twin brother, Tom" Bill said and smiled. "Hey, guys" Tom said and walked down the stairs not paying any more attention to the two boys. "TOM!" someone screamed and jumped onto his back. "GUSTAV! Sie Sohn eines Weibchens... Ernsthaft werde ich Sie ein Tag töten!" Tom said furious, but still playful. "Entspannen Sie sich sexy. Sie erschrecken Ihre Gäste!" Gustav smirked and laughed. "Hey, seien Sie höflich. Sie verstehen nicht Deutsches!" said Georg. "Fuck...!" Tom said. Bill looked at them. "Pete, Gray this is Georg and Gustav. Guys, this is Pete and Gray."  
"Gray?"  
"Georg..."

"... And there... The last one" Talia said as she wrote her autograph on the last picture. "I guess that was it" Angel laughed. "Hell no... Now it's time for shopping!" Talia watched as Ammy and Angel begun to go through all the clothes' to pick out what they wanted. "TAAAAALIA!" she could hear Angel scream from the fitting room. "What?" she asked through the curtains. "I want these ones in a bigger size and these two in a smaller size!" she said and stuck out her head looked at Talia with puppy-dog-eyes. "Yeah, sure" she replied and rolled her eyes.  
Just one hour later they came out with 43 t-shirts. Talia bought 6, while Ammy bought 14 and Angel 23. Stefan, the Scandinavian hot-looking store owner, looked like he had never been happier. "Goodbye girls! Hope you will come back one day, even if it's just to say hi" he yelled after them as they walked down the streets. "So what now?" Ammy asked and looked at the two other girls. "Well, what do you wanna do?" Talia said with a smile. Angel smirked "Shopping!"

"Gray?" Georg said surprised, he seemed to be speechless. "Georg." Gray said stiff. "W-w-what?" Georg started to stutter. "What? You surprised to see me again?" Gray said. He seemed kind of mad. "Well, yeah!" Georg said. "Of course, after mum and dad decided to put you away for adoption I never thought I would ever see my 'baby brother' again!"

Dictionary:

Sie Sohn eines Weibchens... Ernsthaft werde ich Sie ein Tag töten! = You son of a bitch... Some day i will seriosly kill you!

Entspannen Sie sexy. Sie erschrecken Ihre Gäste! = Relax, sexy. You are scaring your guests.

Hey, seien Sie höflich. Sie verstehen nicht Deutsches! = Hey, be nice. They dont understand German!


	10. He blackmailed you?

_**Chapter nine:** _

"Well, I think we make this 'the end' of this shopping trip" Talia smiled as they walked over to the car. Angel opened the trunk and they put in the new bags of clothes and stuff. "How many?" Ammy grinned. Angel started counting. "36 plastic bags, and the 5 bags we bought, filled with other stuff" Angel smiled. "Oh my god. We're gonna need a new suitcase, all of us!" Talia said. "One?" Ammy asked and looked at Talia with the you're-kidding-with-me-right? look. "Okey, okey, maybe more than just one" Talia laughed. "Hmm, I think that we at least will need 4, to each of us" Angel smiled and started to drag Ammy and Talia over to a new store. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die" Talia said as Angel dragged them into a clothing store.

"Baby brother!" they all said it in unison. Bill, Tom, Gustav and Pete looked like they had fallen down from the sky. Gray looked at Georg, still kind of mad. Georg looked like someone had stolen his favorite teddy bear. "I'm sorry, Gray. Really, but this was not my decision." Georg said. "Yeah, right... Like you care, right? I heard you that night" "Gray, please let me explain what happened. I do have a good reason for the whole thing. Please, just hear me out" Pete layed a hand on Gray's shoulder. "Why not, bro? Just listen to what he has to say, maybe you'll be surprised!" Bill and Tom just looked at them, not saying anything at all. Gray sighted. "You got one chance and one only" Georg looked at him with his eyes filled with gratitude.

"Saki, what do you feel about this then?" David looked at the band's bodyguard. "Well, I think that the kids will be happy about some time off. They are not playing in..." he said and looking at the schedule. "... Two weeks" David looked at Saki. "We figured that they might need some time to get to know each other and have so fun. If they learn more about each other they might play better as a group" David said and looked at Lilly-Ann. "Yeah, besides, they need and they deserve a vacation. Both of the bands have achieved much the last months and the last year for that matter" Saki looked suspicious at David and Lilly-Ann. "And how do you know that they will get along?" Lilly-Ann and David looked at each other. "Well, I know my girls and the boys, they will get along with anyone who might help them with their career. They know what is best for themselves and the band" Lilly-Ann said. "The same with Tokio Hotel. I mean, Bill is kind of cheeky, but serious and kind of girly, but the girls like that. And Tom, he is a ladiesman, but he does get along with both boys and girls. And Georg he is kind and polite. He is better with girls than boys, but he will get along with boys too. And Gustav, well, he is Gustav. He is quiet, but when you get to know him, he is great. They will get along" Saki was still unsure, 'cause they were so different from each other, as persons, not their music. "Okey, if you have asked them, that's okey..." Anyways, gotta go, I am suppose to meet Simone, Gordon and the two bands at the Chinese place in town. They are eating dinner tonight"

"I was not the one who told it was you..." Georg said, but he was interrupted by Gray. "I didn't do it! I was not the one damaging the classroom, it was your fuckings friend." Gray said, furious. "Who?" Georg said. "That Nico-dude. Georg, I promise you, I never tried to damage the school. Nico was the one who started it, I tried to stop him, and when principal came in... I took the chair from him, and that was what the principal saw. Therefore... I mean, Nico blamed me..." Gray where almost desperate. No one said anything. Georg took a deep breath. "So, Nico set you up?" Gray where almost crying by now. "Yeah, he used me... And turned you and my family against me." "Why would he do that?" Georg said. "I owe him some money, and when I said that I hadn't any money, he started to crush the classroom." Gray bitterly said. "Man, and I thought I had something to explain. Why didn't you tell me?" Gray laughed, before he became deadly serious. "'Because he blackmailed me, okey?"

"Shopping, shopping, shopping! Shopping, shopping, shopping!" Ammy sang as she jump-walked down the street. "Okey, this is starting to get boring. And we are suppose to meet the others at the restaurant in a minute or two" Talia said. "And Angel, what the fuck is your problem, you have been kind of down lately" Angel was walking far behind them, hanging with her head. "Well, not sure, my knees hurt and I got a headache, I guess" Angel said. "Okey, let's get in the car and drive to the Chinese place" Talia said as Angel walked into the car. "Where is that fuckings place?"

"Blackmailed you?" Georg said confused. "Yeah, but whatever, why did you tell? I heard you that night. On the phone" Georg sighted. "I knew that it wasn't you, but I was speaking to a friend and he said that he thought that it was someone else, so I told him that we would press charges against him. Not you.. And I never told mum and dad. The police and principal told them. I tried to tell them not to send you away, but the police and the principal said that a new environment would do you good. I tried to tell them that all you needed was a family. But the police where a stronger influence." Gray didn't say anything. Pete looked at them, before starting to talk. "So, you are brothers?" He seemed quite confused. "No, Georg's family adopted me almost half a year before they send me away because of this shit" "But, it was all a mistake... So... Friends?" Georg said uncertain. "No..." Gray said.

"I think it's time to leave now, I mean, we're late" Gordon said smiling. Simone laughed at him and looked at the watch. "WHAT!?!?" she screamed when she saw that Gordon wasn't kidding. "We gotta go. We have to get the boys ready to go. And where's Saki? Wasn't he suppose to come here?" Simone said stressed. "The boys are in the hall, and soon ready to go, the car is ready to go and Saki went to meet the girls at the restaurant" Gordon said with control.


	11. Kick, crush, steel and scream

_**Chapter ten:**_

Simone and Gordon walked together into the hall. They could see that the boys where talking about something. "But, it was all a mistake... So... Friends?" they heard Georg's voice say. "What the hell?" Gordon whispered to Simone. "No..." Gray, the new kid, said. Both of them could see that Georg was devastated. "Brothers..." Gray finished. Georg walked up to Gray and gave him a hug. "Awww!" Simone said, silently to Gordon. "Come here" Gordon said while dragging Simone backwards into the living room. "What?" she said. "I don't think that we are suppose so know this... Yet..."

"Ammy! Give me a break, okey?" Angel said irritated. "What?" she replied with a innocent smile. "Just, shut your mouth okey?" Talia finished. "According to this map, there is a Chinese place right around the corner. Turn right around 100 yards from here." Angel nodded and turned the wheel into the right street. "About 600 yards there is an ally, nearby the Chinese place, so park there... No wait, there is Saki..." Talia said and pointed at a huge man they all recognized. Angel parked the car next to Saki's car. "Hey girls" Saki said with a smile. "Hello" Talia said and got out of the car when Saki opened the door for her. Saki opened the door for Ammy too. When he did that Angel opened her own door and tried to get out. Before she got out, she felt herself fall into the darkness, then loud voices and a burning pain.

"Okey guys, everyone into the car" Gordon said. Simone and Gordon took the front seats, while Georg, Gustav, Bill, Tom, Gray and Pete jumped in back. They all talked as they drowe away from the house. "So how are the girls?" Georg asked Gray and Pete. "What girls?" Pete said. Gray hit him friendly in the head. "Talia, Angel and Ammy, you moron!" he laughed. "Are they girls?" Pete joked. "I thought they were devils in an angel mask" Everyone laughed by Pete's joke, but then they all got quiet again. "Well, they are..." Gray started. "Girls..." Pete finished. "Are they that bad?" Gustav asked. Gray laughed. "No, they are not bad at all actually. They are the closest we get a family when we are out. You know, they are fine looking, if that is what you mean... They are good people too." Gray said.

"Angel, Angel please, wake up!" Talia said, quite loud too. Angel opened her eyes. Over her, she could se Ammy, Talia and Saki. "Angel are you okey?" Saki asked. Angel looked into his eyes, and she was surprised when she saw how much he cared already. Angel tried to get up, but she felt weak in her arms. After an all-out effort she got halfway up. "What happened?" Angel asked silently. "I think you fainted. You tried to get out of the car, but before you got outside, you started to fall. It could have been worse" Ammy said, she seemed pale. "How?" Angel asked. "Well, Saki got to you before all of you hit the ground" Talia said. "Then he lifted you into his car" Angel looked around. "Where are we?" she was confused. "Still in the car, outside the Chinese place. Now, drink this..." Saki said with a concerned voice. Angel drank the water. "We should get you home" Saki said. "NO!" Angel said to everyone's surprise. "What is the matter with you? You fainted, Angel" all three said in unison. "Well, I don't care... We promised Simone and Gordon that we were going to be here and eat with them today. And we are here, ready to eat, to get to know this family" Angel said. "Angel, you fainted" Saki said again just to make sure she knew. "I know... Believe me, I know. But I feel that to be here is the right thing to do" Angel said with shining puppy eyes. Saki looked at her for a while. "Okey, but we are not staying long, AND if I see that you are getting worse, I take you home. No contradiction, okey?" Saki said. "Deal!" Angel said and took Saki's hand as he helped her up.

Tom made an impatient sound. "What?" all the guys said. "Nothing" Tom said like he had forgotten what he was about to say. "That she blew you off doesn't mean that she is a bad person, you know" Georg whispered to Tom. "Shut up!" Tom whispered back. "You know, it's like, they are family. So no feelings between any of us... Not anymore at least" Pete said with a smile. "Anymore?" Bill laughed. "Inner band relationship?" "Ye..." Pete where interrupted by Gray. "No... We never had a relationship. We were just fooling around, never more than that" he finished. "Who?" Bill laughed and looked from Pete to Gray and back again. Tom looked at Gray. Had that guy been fooling around with any of those girls? But was it Angel, the evil girl, he had been fooling around with? "Never mind" Gray said. "Why? Who was it?" Bill smiled. Gray looked at Bill's cheeky eyes. "Ask the girls. If they want to say, they'll tell you" he smiled. "Hey guys, we are there!" Simone smiled.

Saki walked over to the car that was parking in front of them. "Hello guys" Saki said when he opened the car door. Then he opened for Simone.

"Ah god, why does all these photographers have to be here?" Ammy said. "Well, it's because you are a famous bitch!" Talia laughed. Angel looked at Talia with a smile. "Okey, who are you and what have you done to my twin?" All three girls laughed. One of the reports got past one of the bodyguards who where holding them back and he got up to Angel, Ammy and Talia. "Stop it" Ammy said, she was irritated already. "That's enough! Stop it, or I have to do something to stop you!" Angel said with her famous angelic smile. "Yeah, what are you going to do?" the reporter laughed. "Well, she could kick your ass, crush your camera, steel the memory card and make sure you never bother us again, or she could just start to scream for Saki or one of the other bodyguards" Talia smiled. The reporter stopped for a second, uncertain of what he should do. "One... Two..." Angel counted. "Make up your mind now!" Talia laughed. "Three!" Angel screamed out. The reporter started to run away, while the girls laughed. Saki and the other guys came running up to them. "What happened?" Gray said concerned and looked at Angel, then Talia and Ammy. "Why are you laughing?" Pete asked. None of the girls got a word out. Gray started to laugh too. "Okey, which one did you take now?" The three girls stopped laughing. "Kick, crush, steel and scream!" Ammy said with a smile. Pete looked at the others. "Well, there was a time when the reporters were a bit too persistent, and instead of getting bad publicity by attacking the reporter we started to say different things that would make the reporter walk away" Everyone, except Tom laughed as they walked into the restaurant.

"Do you really think that they will get along?" Lilly-Ann asked. "Of course they will. Either of them have other choice than to do this!" David said with a smile. He went over to the kitchen. "It doesn't sound so good. Almost like we are forcing them to do this" Lilly-Ann wasn't convinced. "Listen to me now" David said, he was standing in doorway. "You asked them if they wanted to, and they said yes, so they have nothing to complain over" he went into the kitchen again, but came out again a short second later. Now, he where holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. He poured wine to both of them and lifted the glass up to hers. "For Tokio Hotel and Burning Liquid!" Lilly-Ann said. "For us!" David said like he corrected her. "For us..." Lilly-Ann said thoughtful. David leaned close to her and kissed her lips. He took her glass and put it down by his. Then he dragged her up and on the floor. "Do you want to dance, miss?" he asked her seductively.


	12. Talia, call 911!

_**Chapter eleven:**_

It didn't take too long before their food came on the table. They got everything they wanted and they had a great time. Tom and Angel didn't talk to each other at all, but no one noticed it. Everyone seemed to get along just fine, even Saki was convinced. They didn't have a problem with any photographers or reporters. There were only 3 kids that came over to them and asked for their autograph. They stayed at the restaurant for several hours and they had starter, dinner and dessert. When they asked for the bill, they decided Tokio Hotel and Burning Liquid that they would pay for the dinner. When the bill came, they also got one fortune cookie each.

Tom looked at Angel as she turned and looked at Talia, her sister. He could see that she was whispering something to the other girl, but he didn't know what. She smiled an evil smile and looked devilish at him. Tom looked at Bill who handed him the tray with the fortune cookies on. He picked one and gave the tray to Gustav, and then he opened the cookie. "You will discover good in what you first thought was evil" the fortune said. Tom looked at the little note. He read it several times. "Yeah right" he laughed and laid the fortune in his valet.

Angel looked at Ammy, she was steering at Georg, who was talking to Gray. Angel smiled, Ammy is an easy person. She knew what she wanted and she always says her opinion, even thou it would hurt. She was childish, but yet grown up. Angel had never seen her speechless before, but now, she couldn't do anything else than to steer at Georg, who as a matter of fact didn't notice. "Guys are hopeless" she whispered to herself. "Huh?" Talia said and looked at Angel. She pointed at Georg, then at Ammy "Aha" Talia looked at Angel and saw what Angel was thinking, just through her eyes. They need help...

Lilly-Ann felt his hands around her, she felt his heartbeat, his breath down her neck, his body move so close to hers. She felt so lost when it came to him. She wanted this moment to last forever. Just the two of them, the music, the wine. She wanted to cry by the thought that this night had to end one time. He had the lead. They were dancing trough the room, slowly. Soon they were in the bedroom. She felt his body push her down on the bed. Her lips touched his, made him long for more. His kisses got more intense and his hands stroked her down her arm. Her desire for him made her shiver. She took off his shirt and uncovered a small six-pack. Now she started to unbuckle his belt. "I love you" she said silently, still kissing him. "I... Love you too..."

First out of the restaurant were Bill, Talia and Gustav. Then came Simone, Gordon and Saki, and at the end came Pete, Gray and Georg. Angel and Tom where still inside, but no one had noticed that yet. Tom pushed her hard into the wall. "Where is my car? Why did you take it? And what the hell is your problem" he whispered, he sounded kind of mad. She leaned up to his ear and started to whisper. "I just wanted your car, and I am used to get what I want. Besides, I haven't done anything to it, it's standing in the ally" She could feel that he was tense. "I am used to get what I want too..." Tom started and leaned down to her lips. "Yeah, and what do you want then?" she said to his lips. "You!" he almost didn't have time to finish before their lips met. Angel pushed him away. "What the fuck is the matter with me? What about you? Your brother?" she whispered furiously. He pushed her into the wall again and laid one hand on her cheek, so she was facing him. "There is nothing between me and my brother!" Angel pushed him away again and laughed sarcastically. "Yeah and what did I see then?" she said with the same devilish smile. He took her arm and pushed her to the wall again. "Shut the fuck up!" he spit. Angel felt dizzy and wanted to get outside. She pushed him away and started to walk to the door "Yeah, and what did I see then?" she laughed. I must have fresh air, the thought, but Tom took her hand and pushed her to the wall again. She could feel the darkness around her, the darkness that suffocated her and the same pain she felt earlier. Tom looked at her as she started to fall to the floor. "Oh my god!" he said and grabbed her so she didn't fall and hurt herself. He laid her down on the floor and made sure she could breathe.

"Okey, some people are using hell of a lot of time to get out" Gary joked and looked at Talia and Bill. "Huh?" Gary pointed at the restaurant. "Tom and Angel are still inside." "WHAT?" Talia started to run up to the door, but stopped in the doorway. Tom was sitting on the floor with Angel's head on his lap, she was gone, again. Bill and Saki pushed Talia in so they could see. Saki and Talia ran over to Tom and Angel. Saki tried to wake up Angel. "Talia, call 911" Saki said and threw his phone at her. "Tom, what happened?" Saki said concerned. "She fainted" Tom said speechless. "Okey, good thing you where here. She fainted earlier today, and didn't want to go home because of you..."

10 minutes later came the ambulance and took Angel to the hospital. Talia decided that she was the one who could come with the ambulance. The other agreed.

Tom took his car and Bill where sitting with him and Gordon drowe with Simone, Pete, Gray, Georg and Gustav. Saki where driving alone, and he went to the hospital after Talia.

In Tom's car it was quiet. Bill looked at Tom. He was still shocked and Bill could see that Tom most off all would just lie down and cry. Bill knew his brother better than that, Tom wouldn't even start to cry if he was in huge pain. Tom had stopped crying in third grade. He always tried to be harder than he was. "Are you okey?" Bill asked concerned and looked at his brother. "She just fainted?" Tom asked, but Bill didn't take it as a question. "I know Tom, don't worry, she'll be okey" Bill said comforting. Tom didn't reply. "Bill... We need to talk" Tom said after a while. "About what?" Bill said curiously. "Us!"

In the other car it was silence. Gordon broke the silence. "Have she fainted like this before? Do you know if it is a reason for it?" Ammy thought for a while, tell or not tell? "She fainted a couple of hours ago... Before You came to the restaurant. She fainted on the way out of the car" Ammy said.


	13. The hospital

_**Chapter twelve:**_

"You can go inside to her now, if you want to" the doctor said. "But I am warning you, she really needs to rest, and if you can get her to drink some water…" "Yeah sure, no problem" Talia interrupted with a smile. She knew that she could make Angel to do almost everything. "You go ahead" Saki said "I think I will drive home and tell the others what the doctor said. Talia nodded and looked at Saki's expression. He wanted to make sure Angel was okey, he didn't want to leave her. Talia smiled, he really cared for Angel. "You sure you will be alright?" Saki asked and Talia nodded, then turned around and walked into Angel's room.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Gray was furious. Pete had never seen him so mad before, never. Pete looked at Tom, hoping he wouldn't seem guilty, because he wasn't sure what Gray would do. "I'm... I'm so sorry..." Tom said feeling guilty after staring at Gray for a couple of seconds. Then he left the room.  
"Sorry? He is just sorry?" Gray said surprised. "Unbelievably. I will make sure he is sorry!" Pete sighted, usually it was the opposite, Gray would usually be the one who tried to calm Pete down, and now Pete had to take care of the situation. "Man that is weird. You know, he said that Angel just fainted, but he feels guilty about it? But we can't be sure if he is telling us the truth, so let's ask Angel later..." Pete said. "You moron! He feels guilty because he is lying about something" Gray was frustrated, he wanted to do something. " Are you sure? I mean, like I said, it is possible that he didn't do anything, that she just fainted, you can't jump to conclusions. He should understand that he shouldn't be lying to us, in case we finds out, besides we are suppose to live together the next year or so. He really should learn to trust us!"

"Well, I mean the next gig is with Burning Liquid, isn't it?" Georg asked. "Yeah, I guess, I think it is two weeks to that, David wanted us to get to know the girls and make a relationship so things will be easy on stage!" Gustav replied and looked out the window. Gustav looked at Georg and smiled carefully. "What?" Georg asked. Gustav sighted. "Nothing!" he replied and looked out the window. How is it possible to be so blind, that he couldn't see? He thought about all the hints Georg didn't see and didn't understand. They were both sitting in one of the guestrooms at the Kaulitz residence. They had been talking about a lot of things since they got back from the restaurant. Everything and nothing you could say. Gustav tried to say it, a lot of times, but he didn't actually want to say it, he thought it was so obvious that even Georg would understand. Oh my god, he is so blind, Gustav said and made up his mind. "Eh, Georg?" he said to get his attention again. "Yeah?" Georg smiled and looked right at him. "I really have to tell you something!" Gustav said and breathed in, before telling him everything.

Simone walked over to the door. She had been worried sick, she felt that she was the one who had responsibility over both bands, since they all lived under her roof. And they were famous, so the fans would be crushed if anything happened to them. When she opened, Saki was outside. "How is she? What did the doctor say?" she asked with a touch of motherly love. "She is okey, the doctor said that it is okey to visit her now. The doctor also said that we have to make sure she eats and drinks enough, which is the reason she fainted. Apparently she doesn't eat regularly, and she doesn't drink enough so her body doesn't have energy to keep going. What did she eat today?" Saki followed Simone into the living room, Gordon had joined them. "When she woke up this morning she didn't want anything but a coffee. And I don't know if any of them ate when they were in town. To dinner..." Simone started, and tried to remember. She looked over at Gordon. "I don't think she ate too much to dinner either" he started. "I can't say that I remember if she ate at all!" Simone said. Saki sighted "We will have to make sure that she eats when she is with us. And I'll talk to the others later, so they can keep an eye open when they are on tour. "Can we visit her too?" Simone asked hopefully. "That's why I'm here, to pick you up. Talia went in to her when I left, but I think we should give her an hour or two. Simone looked at Saki, her boys' bodyguard and a dear friend of the family. "You're probably right. But one more thing, should we all go at the same time?" Saki shook his head. "I think I will send in not more than two or three at the same time. We'll see when we get there. We can't stress her up, she needs rest" Simone nodded. "I think Tom should go in to her alone!"

"He should understand that he shouldn't be lying to us, in case we finds out, besides we are suppose to live together the next year or so. He really should learn to trust us!" said Gustav's voice on the other side of the wall. He is right, Tom thought. This was going to ruin everything. When he had found out that they had the opportunity to tour with Burning Liquid he was exited. He was actually a fan of Burning Liquid, not that they were his kind of music, but they were making great music, besides they were all good looking. Even the guys, not that he was gay. Tom had even made Bill a fan of them. He really loved their music, and was so excited to see them, but something went wrong. He didn't know what made him react that way with Angel. Usually he got along with girls pretty good, but there was something different with Angel, something strange, something he found attractive. Tom wasn't the kind of guy who had just one girl at the time, none special. He had never fallen for å girl before. "There you are sweety. Go get the others, we are allowed to meet _her_!" Simone's voice suddenly said. Tom came back to the reality and saw that he was in the living room. "Okey" was the only thing he said before turning around and walked towards the place he most lightly had been coming from.

"TALIA!" Angel screamed out when her twin sister walked through the door. "Wazzup T?" Talia smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?" she replied "And by the way, the roof is up!" Talia sat down at the chair by the bed. "Ahh, good one. Did you make that up yourself or did you steel it from me?" Angel laughed. "You may never know" Talia replied satisfied. "Maybe, maybe not! And I am fine" Angel smiled. "What happened? Did Tom do something to you?" Talia asked furious but still soft. Angel started to think for a second. "He..." should she tell Talia, or just use it against Tom later? "He caught me when I fainted" Talia tried to read Angel's mind and thoughts, but she couldn't find anything out. "Okey" she said.  
After almost an hour of talking, someone knocked at the door. "Yes?" Talia answered loud enough for the people outside to hear her. It was Saki and the others. "The others are here to see you" he said hinting over his shoulder. Talia gave her sister a huge hug and walked out of the door. "Let me know, okey?" Talia said, thinking about Angel lying or not.

Ammy was the first one in. "Hi, how are you feeling?" she said and sat down at the same place as Talia, besides the bed. "Nah, feel like I have been ran over by a truck!" Angel yawned. Ammy looked shocked. "Just kidding girl, relax, breathe, do something! I'm not crushed, just dehydrated or something like that" Angel started to laugh, Ammy soon joined her. Angel sighted. "What is bothering you?" Ammy stopped laughing and looked down at her feet's. "Nothing... Or, just forget it. We can talk about it later" she said. "It is the fact that you are a virgin, in _every_ way, or it is the fact that Georg didn't notice you at the restaurant?" Angel said deadly serious. "Okey, okey, its Georg!" Ammy said, but she was interrupted. "Say no more, I can help you. With both of your problems" Angel smirked, her famous smirk. "Yeah right, how are you going to do that?" Ammy didn't seem convinced. "Hey, you are talking to a girl with a black belt in seducing and master degree in flirting. Give me some credit here! I always get the guy that I want. I really know me business. Besides, I am not a virgin at all" Angel said with the devilish smirk.

Saki knocked at the door and smiled to Angel when he closed the door again. "Pete and Gray, do you want to go next?" Both of the guys nodded and walked in, side by side. Gray turned right before he walked inside and his glance hit Tom. I am going to get you down, Tom, he thought. Ammy smiled to the two boys when she passed them. Saki closed the door and both of them walked over to Angel. "Hi sweety!" Gray said softly and kissed Angel on her cheek. Pete did the same thing. "How do you feel?" Pete asked her. "Well, as you can see, the doctor doesn't think that I know how to drink, and therefore the needles" she replied with a shiver and a grin. Both guys looked at her "What did he do to you, sweety?" Pete said with a sad smile and ran his fingers down her cheek. "Tell me, and I will kill him, seriously! I am going to beat the crap out of him!" Gray said he was pissed. "Believe me, I'm with Gray if he did do something!" Pete said and looked at her expression, trying, like Talia, to read it. He apparently gave up. "Awwww, you guys are the best! But you believe me on this, he didn't do anything, I just fainted" Angel said with a childish and innocent smile. "Are you sure? And don't try to fool us with that face, please" Pete said. Angel smiled, if possible, even more innocent. "Yeah, I am sure" she said and gave them both a hug. "I am!"

Saki came in and waved at the boys. "Okey, let's give the other a chance too" he said with a small smile around his mouth. "Take care, okey baby?" Gray said and kissed her cheek again "And remember what we said" Pete kissed her cheek too. "Love you!" he said as he walked away.


	14. My plans

_**Chapter thirteen:**_

They walked out at the same time as Tom looked up, a bit fretfully. They passed Gordon and Simone on the way in, but all Gray could notice was how worried Tom was looking. "Why he looks nervous!" Gray whispered to Pete. Pete nodded and opened his mouth to say something. "Don't!" Gray interrupted. "I know. I have to say something to that jerk!" Pete looked at Gray, he hated to admit being wrong. "but you don't have to do it yet, that is what I wanted to say" Gray smiled apologetic to Pete and they both sat down to wait.

In the meanwhile, in Angel's room, Simone had just given Angel a motherly hug. Gordon smiled to her with his, as always, beautiful smile. "How are you feeling, darling?" Simone said. "I'm okey, I guess" Angel said and yawned. "You guess?" Gordon asked. "Yeah, I mean they are holding me here against my own will. I know I fainted, but I just fainted! It is not a big deal. I asked if I could leave with you, but they refuse to let me go. I want out of here! NOW!" she said stubborn. She sighted and looked at them both. "Please, I need to get out of here" Gordon and Simone looked at each other. "Sorry honey, we cant do anything about it. The doctor is the only one who can let you go, and he may want to keep you here over the night" Simone said. Angel sighted. "I just... I hate hospitals. I kinda have bad experiences with them" she said and looked down at her hands. "Why?" Gordon asked and looked at her. One tear on her cheek told them that this story was a long and sad one.

Saki waited till Angel finished her story before knocking at the door. He had now heard Angels tragic past through the closed door. Saki thought about how it was possible that so many bad things could happened to one little innocent girl, as he let Simone and Gordon out. Simone had been crying, Angel had been crying and even Gordon had been. Saki peeked at Angel as he let Bill, Georg and Gustav come in. Saki couldn't remember seeing any scars or anything that could have come from a car crash. Saki thought to himself, that this girl really must have a guardian angel somewhere. He closed the door the same second as Bill, Gustav and Georg sat down.

"Hey honey" Bill said, sat down and smiled to her. "Hey!" Angel smiled back to all three of them. "What happened?" Georg asked and sat down on the other chair. "I don't quite know, cause Ammy said that she likes you, but she never really made her move!" Angel said and thought about it. All the three guys looked at her with a look that only expressed confusion. "I mean, I know that she likes you, but she told me that you don't notice her. But Ammy isn't the kind of girl who doesn't get what she want, so she should have been able to at least talk to you. But I guess you kinda freaked her out!" Angel finished and looked at her nails. "Honey? What are you talking about?" Bill asked. Angel looked up and acted surprised. "Oh, you didn't mean that, but what happened to me?" The guys nodded and Angel smiled. "Well, I just fainted, not a big deal. Ammy on the other side is a big deal" Bill laughed. "Okey then, what should we do about that?" Georg smiled and Gustav didn't say anything.

Saki let the boys out and walked over to Tom, who was pretending to sleep. "Hey, its your turn". Tom got up, even thou he didn't want to. He walked over to the door and felt his heartbeat raise. Saki put one hand on his shoulder as he walked into the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair. He didn't want to say anything, he didn't even know what to say and as he opened his mouth to say something, she started to talk. "I didn't say anything to the others. Not about you and Bill or the restaurant!" she said and looked out the window. "Thanks. Are you going to?" he said and looked at his feets. Angel laughed, a small ironic laugh. "No, that will ruin my plans" she said challenging. Tom looked at her and thought silently to himself that things was about to change around him from now on.


	15. Whats Wrong, Honey?

_**Chapter fourteen:**_

Angel smiled to the man and signed the paper. "Thanks miss. Here is the keys and this man will follow you to the car" he said and bowed. Angel took her sunglasses on and walked after the man. The car was stunning and looked so good in metallic red. "Here you go miss" he said and opened the car door and let Angel inside. "Thanks a lot" she said and he closed the door. Angel drove away with a huge smile on her face. "Now you're mine"

"WOW!" Ammy gasped and touched the car. "Is that really yours?" Angel laughed. When she parked her new car in front of the house they had all come out to meet her. "Yes, its the new Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet and, of course, its all mine" she laughed. Talia hugged her. "I thought the doctors was going to keep you for a couple of more days!" Angel smiled. "I told them that I wanted to go home, besides I told them that I would sue them if they didn't let me go" Gray gave Angel a hug and whispered into her hair. "Still sure that he didn't do anything to you?" She nodded and he kissed her on the top of the head, welcomed her back and laid one hand over her shoulders. "So how did you buy it?" he smiled and looked at the car. "Well I ran into the shop with a gun and told them to give me a car. If they didn't help me, I would blow their heads off" Angel said. "What?" Saki gasped. Angel sighted. "Okey, I walked into the shop and said that I wanted to buy a car on my credit card: Relax Saki, I'm not a thief" she laughed and locked her car. "Besides he was more than helping, as long as I could sign a picture to his daughter named Bob"

Tom was lying on his bed. Why? Why was it suppose to be so hard? They had been together in the same house soon a week. He dragged the quilt over himself again. It was kind of cold, but still so warm. "Tom?" Simone called through the door. "Honey, its breakfast now. Could you wake up the others?" and then she walked down the stairs. Tom went to Bill's room. "Hey, mum says its breakfast now. Get up!" he said and started to wake the others up. Suddenly he just had Angel left. He walked into her room. She was lying on the bed, sleeping. She looked so beautiful, innocent and vulnerable. He sat down on her bed and shook her gently. "Hey, wake up. Mom says it breakfast!" he said and waited for a reply. Angel rolled over to her other side and mumbled something into her pillow. "I don't give a shit! Wake me up to dinner!"

Tom went down to his mum. "She want to stay in bed. She is exhausted from the stay at the hospital" he said and took a plate. "Well, I guess she can eat later" Simone replied and everyone sat down. Talia wasn't that hungry and filled a plate with something good and got up again. "I think I leave this plate at Angels room. Then she can eat something when she wakes up" She left the room and Bill looked over at his twin brother. "are you okey?" he formed with his mouth. Tom just nodded and looked down at his food again. Why did things have to be so hard? He looked up and right into Ammys face. She smiled encouraging to him and continued to talk to Gordon and Simone. "Well, she is just lazy. But its okey when we have our days off, cause she does get up when we have to. But I am a little bit worried for her, the last couple of days, she has not been herself!" she finished. Gordon looked at Simone, Angel had told them about how she was in a car crash that killed both her mom and dad, but they didn't know if she had told any of the other people in her band.

Bill walked into Angels room and sat down on her bed. "Hey honey. Are you okey?" he laid one hand on her shoulder. Angel held her eyes closed. "Is something wrong?" he said and made himself more comfortable. "Hey, look at me! Awe, come here" he said when he saw she was crying. He held her in his arms just trying to calm her down. Her tears ran quietly down her cheeks. Angel looked into Bills eyes. He was worried. Angel closed her eyes again and fell asleep, just to unwillingly see the trailer crash into the car again. She almost jumped out of the bed when she woke up from the bad dream. "Hey, calm down!" Bill whispered and touched her hair. "Whats wrong, honey?" he said and Angel just closed her eyes again. How could she forget the date? In three days, it would be exactly 3 years since the crash. The nightmares had been growing stronger and stronger, she should have realized. "I don't wanna talk about it" Angel whispered and kept her eyes closed, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Just relax, I am here" Bill said before she fell asleep again.

Tom heard Bills voice inside Angels room. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. He walked over to his own room and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes for some seconds, before someone knocked at the door. "Tom?" Georgs voice said. "We are going out, wanna come with us?" Tom thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, sure" he smiled, walked out and gave his friend a push. Georg, Gustav, Tom, Ammy, Gray and Pete walked into Angels room. "Hey, we are going out, you two wanna come?" Georg said. Bill nodded and got up, but Angel just kept her eyes shut and pretended to sleep some more. Talia came into the room and sat on her sisters bed. "You want to go out, honey?" Angel just shook her head with her face down into the pillow. Ammy jumped over to them. "C'mon, lets go shopping!" she laughed. Angel still just shook her head. "What? You just rejected shopping? What the hell is wrong with you?" she said. Angel just bit down on the pillow, trying not to scream to get them as far away as possible. Talia knew. "Hey, I'll get them out, but you want me to stay?" she asked, but Angel just shook her head again. "Okey, honey, if there is anything, just call me, and I'll come right back. You know I love you!" she said and followed everyone out. Angel just rolled over to her other side and looked out the window. Her tears fell as quickly as the rain.

"What is going on with her?" Bill said worried. "It doesn't matter. If she want to tell you, then she will tell you. Its not my secret to tell" Talia said and got into the car. "Where are we going?" Tom shouted out it the rain to the other car. Georg answered from inside of the other car. "We're going to the mall first, and then we'll see what happens" the car drove off and disappeared in the rain. Bill, Ammy and Talia sat in Toms car already and he sat down and started the car. He adjusted the mirror and met Talias eyes. "Okey, lets go to the mall!" he said and drove after Georg.

Angel got out of the bed. She had been sitting there forever, at least it seemed like it. She walked into the closet to find something to wear. The black hoodie. She remembered a boy, wearing all black, offering her his hoodie, since she was wet and cold. Alex, his name was, and he was HOT. She grabbed a t-shirt and threw the hoodie over her, before she ran down and out of the house. She walked and she walked, even thou she had no idea where she walked. After a while she came to a park. "Déjà vu" she mumbled to herself as she saw the swings and the childrens park. She sat down on the swing, just to remember all the fun she had that night. It was that night she had decided that Burning Liquid would go on tour with Tokio Hotel. "Why is everything so fuckings hard?!?!" she screamed into the night.


	16. The new song

_**Chapter fifteen:**_

Angel waited and waited, but there was no answer out there. She sighted and looked up at the stars. You could barely see them on the places where there was almost no clouds, but it was still raining. The raindrops mixed up with the tears. "Why am I acting like this?" she asked herself. She had no answer. Usually she was the strongest of the three girls. The only person who had seen her cry was Gray, and now Bill too. Angel wiped away the tears, not that it helped. Angel smiled. Then she started to laugh. "What the hell? I got an idea!" she laughed and started to run through the rain. She ran until she came to an open cafe. "Can I get a pen and some paper or a napkin?" she breathed when she came in. The counter girl stared for a second, but came with a pen and some napkins. "Do you want something to eat or drink, Miss?" Angel bit her lip for a second. "Yeah, sure. Give me one coffee and one of the 'cake of the day'." she said and sat down.

They were sitting on a cafe in the mall. Talia were sitting on Ammys right side. Suddenly she got an idea. "Oh my god! Ammy give me a pen" she said. Ammy got her a pen and Talia started to write. "This is gonna be a good one" she smiled and continued writing. Ammy leaned over Talias shoulder. "You might be right" she mumbled to Talia. Tom and Bill leaned over to see, but Talia dragged the napkin closer. "Hey, no peeking!" she laughed. Talia looked to her side. Dripping wet on the other side of the cafe she could see her twin sister. She whispered something into Ammys ear and dragged her towards Angels table. "Hey, we'll be right back!" she said over her shoulder.

Angel wrote everything she heard in her head. "Hey, Angel, you should have said that you went out!" Ammy said when she and Talia came over. Talia looked at Angels wet napkin. "You got the idea too?" she smiled, not surprised at all. Angel smiled and started to sing to the course. Talia smiled. "Okey, listen to this!" she said and started to sing her too. Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, Pete and Gray had come over to them and were now listening. When Talia finished her part, Angel continued with the next lines. They both started to laugh. "This is just way to funny" Gray laughed and laid one arm around Angel. "I really don't understand how you guys does that" Pete said and smiled. "Do what?" Gustav asked and looked confused at Angel and Talia. "You see" Talia started. "Talia and I, when we get an idea" Angel continued. "We get the same idea at the same time" Talia finished. "Its like twin-telepathy" Angel smiled. "How is that even possible?" Bill laughed. "I don't know!" Angel smiled and got up. "Lets do some fun shit! I'm in the mood for that now!"

They walked through the mall. "Angel, look at that guy!" Ammy said, low enough for all of them to hear. All eyes was on that boy. Angel smiled. "Damn!" she started "is it possible to get that ugly?" she finished and everyone laughed. Bill poked at Angel. "Hey, he wears the same t-shirt as you do" he pointed out. Angel had the hood on, but it was open, so the t-shirt was visible. "Oh my god!" Angel said. "Damn it! Now I gonna burn this shirt!". Tom smiled to her "How are you gonna do that, when you're all wet?". Everyone laughed.

Angel, who was walking in the front, walked into a clothes shop. "Girls, spread out. I need a t-shirt". Angel were just standing in the middle of the shop with the six guys waiting for the girls to find a shirt. Ammy and Talia came back with four shirts. "Which one?" they said in unison. Angel looked for a second. "What do you think guys?" she asked and Gray smiled. "What about this one, baby?" he pointed and kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah, that one" Tom nodded. Pete wrinkled his nose. "Are you sure?" he asked and looked at Gray. Bill smiled. "I bet you would look good in any of them" he said and blinked. Angel smirked to Bill and Tom. "I guess you are right" she said and took off the hoodie. Then she took of the t-shirt as well. "Wow!" Tom said and whistled. Angel took the shirt off and took the other one off the hanger. Now she was just standing in her bra. "Nice" Tom thought to himself. "Angel! Have you lost even more weight?" Gray said kind of angry. Angel just pulled her shoulders and took the new t-shirt on. "You don't know? How is that possible?" "I dunno!" she said, paid and left the store.

"Why don't you eat?" Gray said. "I am not hungry, I told you!" Angel said and turned away. Gray sat the tray on the night table and sighted. "Natalie! If you continue like this, you will get sick. I talked to the doctor and he said that you are a risk" he said. "Look at you, you are way to skinny. I can see all of your ribs." Angel looked away. She knew that she might get a problem, but she wasn't that skinny yet. She just wasn't hungry, and she didn't eat when she wasn't hungry. She laid down, without listening to Gray. The tears was streaming down her cheeks. "Baby, relax, you just have to eat regularly" he said and laid down with his arms around her. He kissed her neck and held her close. He started to sing the song he always did to make her calm down.


End file.
